


Those Beautiful Eyes

by Scrunchcan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood and Gore, Eye Gouging, Gay Keith (Voltron), Its implied, M/M, Minor Violence, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Yandere, Yandere can be anyone you would like, any keith ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:32:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrunchcan/pseuds/Scrunchcan
Summary: a yandere prompt: https://yandere-daydreams.tumblr.com/post/176359042825/just-imaginei had whole lot of fun with this(I tweaked it a little and added more detail)





	Those Beautiful Eyes

Keith was sitting in class, only half listening to Iverson’s excessive droning, when he saw a boy staring at him out of the corner of his eye.

 

He believed to have known the boy by the name of Cole, now Cole was a very handsome person to look at, always had a kind aura around him, and that most beautiful color of eyes, light blue on the left, warm light brown on the right.

 

Keith smiled at him and waved.

 

Blue and brown eyes met with Keith’s violet eyes, Cole smiled and waved awkwardly.

 

Keith still smiling turned back to the lesson.

 

A noticeable blush spread across Cole’s face.

Keith wondered why he would stare at him, did he think he was worth staring at?

 

Keith blushed at the thought, that someone would stare at him with a dreamy look in their eyes?

Did Cole think Keith was pretty?

 

Keith shook his thoughts away.

 

The Bell rung and as he was packing his bag, someone tapped him on the shoulder.

 

Keith turned around to see Cole, holding something in his hands, a letter of sorts. His face red and he was rubbing the back of his neck with his hands.

 

Cole quickly gave him the letter before running off, Keith was confused but opened the letter anyway.

 

**_Meet me by the Cherry Blossom tree tomorrow after school, i have something i need to tell you. Sincerely, Cole_ **

 

Keith blushed, face looking like a thermometer about to explode and got and was practically skipping home that day.

 

The next day at school, Keith was walking to his locker to grab his English textbook. He was upset that Cole never showed up, of course he got stood up, why would he think someone would actually like him? "I was a fool for actually going" Keith thought. His thoughts were shaken away when he noticed something was leaking from his locker, when he neared it. It was a crimson color .

Couldn't possibly be....

He got near enough to it that he could smell the overwhelming coin smell.

A prank, its gotta be a prank right?

He could taste the metallic tang in his mouth.

 

Keith gulped and was sweating bullets, and slowly opened his locker.

He let out a ear piercing scream.

Everyone gathered his locker and gaped in horror, some ran to get a teacher, others ran to the bathroom.

Unknown to them, someone was trying to keep smile off their face.

 

The smell of blood came gushing out and the still bleeding eyes that hung on the hook of the top the locker like dice on a mirror.

 

The distinguishable eyes belonged to Cole, light blue on the left and warm light brown on the right, a note at the bottom of the locker, covered in blood but was still clear read,

 

**_Never look at anyone else with those beautiful eyes of yours, okay?_ **


End file.
